


Little Oneshots

by snowezrogers



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abandonment, Age Regression/De-Aging, Anxiety Attacks, Monsters, Non-Sexual Age Play, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Trust Issues, Unsympathetic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:48:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24834094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowezrogers/pseuds/snowezrogers
Summary: A compilation of my oneshots about agere sides.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Original Side(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 63





	1. Baby Janus' Fear Of Abandonment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The real reason Baby Janus has a fear of being abandoned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 943  
> Warnings: Abandonment, Trust Issues, Fear Or Darkness, Mentions Of Monsters

Janus was having a bad day. A very bad day, more so since he was regressed and he had to hide it, since nobody but Virgil knew about his regression. He'd woken up regressed, the first time it ever happened like that, usually he got stressed out and regressed before bed or sometime mid-evening.

But the regressed deceitful side was adamant that he was fine. Perfectly so, absolutely fine and dandy and nothing was wrong at all. He was just more dependant upon Virgil than usual but that wasn't an issue, right? Right? Apparently he was wrong.

He and Virgil were playing hide and seek. Janus was in a hall closet with Dante, his snake stuffie. It was dark, but he was hiding, waiting for his sole caregiver to come find him se he could tickle him and they could cuddle up and take a nap together.

It seemed like the shadows kept moving, the monsters that surely existed in them laughing at him, a small little snake of a side, because he was all alone without Vee to protect him from them and their mocking. He only had Dante and his paci that Virgil had decorated for him that sat firmly in his mouth. And he was alone ad he was scared while already regressed.

He eventually figured it had been a while, a very long while, probably hours now, maybe even a day, and Virgil still hadn't found him. He was scared, so, of course, his next course of action was to cry because he was scared and alone and he was already afraid of the dark so this just made it all worse.

It took a long time, since he was continually forced back into regressing the second he felt his headspace slip adult because of the stress of being scared and alone so he couldn't leave, could barely move. Nobody came, no Virgil, no safe adult to latch onto, no escape from his near constant anxiety attack.

Until finally, _finally_ , he saw the closet door open and green and orange met his eyes. He was a mess, hiccupping and clutching Dante close so he didn't lose his only companion through this whole disaster of a game. He began sobbing the second Remus hugged him, saying something to Orry he couldn't hear over his heartbeat pounding in his ears.

"Hey, hey, it's okay. You're safe, Janus. You're okay. We've got you." Remus assured him.He buried into him, clutching on and eventually losing his voice somewhere in his fear. Orry eventually plucked him up from Remus' arms and out of the closet, gently holding the snake. He buried against him, trying to stop crying.

"It's okay, little snake. I'm so sorry it took us so long to find you. We didn't think you'd be hiding somewhere so dark." Remus pet gently over his facial scales, admiring his puffy, tear-streaked face.

"Where Bee?" His squeaky, nearly lost voice managed out.

"That's a discussion for adult Janus and a discussion for later." Remus told him. Janus eventually fell asleep between them, having fitful nightmares and woke up, yet again, regressed. It as nearly a full month Janus stayed regressed out of sheer stress from his nightmares.

But, when the nightmares tapered off, as did his constant regression, and he was finally able to talk to Remus and Orange about Virgil's sudden disappearance. Apparently the anxious side had packed up and left the minute Janus hid, likely expecting Janus to hide somewhere easy.

He had then told Remus and Orange that, first, he was leaving, second, all about Janus' regression, and, third, to find Janus while he was playing hide and seek with the caregiver he had assumed was looking for him. THen he'd just moved his room, appeared to Thomas, and left to the light side.

It had taken Remus and Orange two days of scouring the dark side everywhere, the house, the Imagination, the Dark Forest, the Lake of Monsters, _everywhere_. Janus was crushed. It took _years_ to trust Virgil with the knowledge of his regression, let alone the near half a decade to trust him as a caregiver. It nearly broke him, both mindsets.

Virgil was his best friend as an adult and the only person he'd trusted as a baby. It took nearly a year of sulking and routinely crying to Remus or Orange before he could regress comfortably again, refusing either of the other dark sides to act as a caregiver. He didn't want on, not yet at least.

He didn't know if his smaller mindset was harmed or not by Virgil breaking his trust as his small self's one and only trusted adult. But, eventually, Janus let Remus give him food and watch over him, not quite a caregiver but definitely a guardian as he made sure he was safe and happy while he was regressed.

It took years to recover, years for little Jan to stop thinking Virgil would be there to see his artwork or cute outfits or new regression items. Soon enough, in those years, Remus replaced him. Remus became his rock, and his eventual caregiver while Orry acted as his cool uncle who gave him extra sweets.

Both of them always tried to uphold their promises and, when their promises didn't come through or something came up, they always make up for it with extra love and attention. Maybe, _maybe_ , he could trust them. Maybe Virgil leaving didn't break him.

He'd miss his old caregiver, sure, but he was so happy with Remy and Orange and they loved him so much and he loved them back even more. He was eternally grateful for them.


	2. Virgil's Change Of Sides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The real reason Virgil left baby Janus all alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 810 Words  
> Warnings: Sympathetic Deceit, Abandonment, Anxiety Attack, Angst  
> Part 2 of Baby Janus' Fear Of Abandonment

Virgil was having a horrible day. He was stressed out, nearing a looming anxiety attack that threatened to make his day even worse. On top of that, Janus was regressed, so he couldn’t hide away and regress himself. He was stressed out, but he couldn’t just abandon Janus, he couldn’t hurt him like that. Janus needed him.

However, in the middle of hide and seek, he felt his impending anxiety finally crash and made him regress all too suddenly, which made him break down crying for an hour before he remembered Janus was still hiding, waiting for him, and he couldn’t find him before, let alone find him now.

He was alone; completely, utterly alone. He didn’t like alone today, he didn’t want alone today. He wanted Janus and he wanted cuddles but just the thought of searching high and low for him made him even more stressed out and scared that he would never find him again.

It was too much stress for his adult mind, let alone his regressed brain to handle, effectively making him search for a way out. He needed out, he needed to leave, he needed to find someone, anyone, so he wouldn’t be so alone and frightened. He had that much mental power at least.

So he dumped Janus’ regression items he knew Remus and Orange would need into a box and wrote in his scribbly, messy, baby-like writing about Janus’ regression and how he was leaving and to find Janus before putting it outside his room and moving his room to the light side.

Morality, being the paternal side and knowing what the sound of a crying baby meant, immediately found the crying, regressed purple side curled up in the corner of his bedroom, clutching the spider stuffie that usually sat on his bed.

It crushed him when he realized what he did, how he left. He left his best friend, he left Janus all alone. He left him alone, in the dark side, with Remus and Orange, who both hadn’t had a clue before that Janus regressed.

Virgil cried and cried and desperately wanted to go back, but Thomas knew he existed now. He couldn’t go back. And that stressed him out even more. Morality became his temporary caregiver, something the aqua side jumped with joy to take up the offer of.

A real baby to care for and love and spend time with? What better activity was there to spend his fatherly days doing? Morality loved his baby, even after the tear-filled explanation of how he left the dark side, how he left Janus.

Morality was so understanding, always so calming and assuring and Virgil didn’t think he deserved him as a caregiver after running away from his job as Janus’ caregiver. But he couldn’t even see him again. The pathways had closed off for him, the whole dark side seemed shut down. He could never go back.

So, slowly, ever so slowly, Virgil got used to Morality, he missed Janus and Remus and Wrath, and he always would but, with no way back and no way of contact, he had to move forward.

It was terrifying, never seeing Janus, his best friend, ever again? Never see his weird companion, Remus? Never see Wrath, the man who found him and took care of him until Remus was created? He hated it.

He hated having to pretend to Princey and Logic that he hates the dark sides but he’d been made very aware the dark sides weren’t welcome and he’d had to convince them upon arrival that he wasn’t one of them or he’d been sent back, if the barrier even let him back in even for them.

But Morality helped him get comfortable, and he fended off the two more demanding sides, he protected him. And it reminded him so much of Wrath be nearly cried on a daily basis for a month after he appeared in the light side.

He resented himself for leaving Janus, he hated himself for it, actually. He’d find old objects Janus left in his room, an old pacifier, a stuffed scorpion, a box of crayons, sheets of stickers, an old coloring book Janus claimed to have lost years ago.

He made a box for the items that he hid with his own regression items and he kept them safe, probably safer than his own regression objects. They were the only things he had left of Janus, the only thing to remind him that, at one point, he and Janus weren’t so distant, weren’t so forcibly separated.

He missed Janus but he couldn’t see him again. He had to go forward, maybe they’d accept him here. He already knew Morality did, while disapproving of his tactics, Morality already had approved of him and accepted him as is. He hoped Princey and Logic could. Maybe even Thomas.


	3. A Baby Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes a prince just needs some nice, stress-free alone time. Or not.

Roman woke up from the nightmares regressed. Great. He wasn't about to turn to anyone when he was in such a state. Nobody knew about his regression and he was keeping it that way.

So he decided he needed a snack to calm down. He took out his bottle, paci and favorite stuffie, Lula, a 24 inch squishmallow lion he'd managed to sneak into the house in disguise as a pillow.

Once he'd procured these items, he snuck downstairs. Or he at least tried to. The hallways were so dark that even big Roman would have problems getting around at night but small Roman was terrified of the possible monsters around the corners, nipping at his heels.

The venture was hesitant but necessary as his stomach growled now for food and he knew he'd cry if his stomach hurt later from not eating. He glanced at his bedside clock that blazed bright red into his room. 2:45 in the morning. He had fifteen minutes before the monsters came out and began terrorizing him. But he should be alone in being awake, right? Nobody was up this early.

Paci firmly in his mouth and Lula getting squished to his chest, he quietly made his way through the halls. He could turn the lights on, free himself from the darkness, but that meant he might make someone wake up and he didn't want anyone to see him like this. He couldn't risk this.

Slowly, quietly, he checked the next hallway only to immediately come face to chest with none other than Logan while in his smaller mindspace, with fear of shadow monsters getting stronger by the second and the darkness surrounding them. Tears built in his eyes as the dam wanted to break, just seeing Logan was enough to outrightly terrify him.

"Ah, bad dream, little prince?" Logan asked. He stopped moving, he was sure he stopped breathing too. Little prince? How did he know? "What's wrong, Roman?" Logan asked him.

He sounded genuinely concerned but Roman was so overwhelmed he felt hot tears fall over and Logan was suddenly scrambling to calm him, pulling him close and hugging him while Roman rubbed at his eyes with his balled hands to try to stop crying. Though, once Roman calmed, Logan seemed to understand something.

"So you regress as well?" Logan asked. Roman was too young to quite talk to explain it, he always couldn't talk well little, so he just nodded and held Lula closer.

"Is your caregiver around?" He looked up at him and shook his head before looking back down at Logan's chest nervously.

"Ah." Logan acknowledged and then seemed to ponder for a minute. "How old are you?" Logan asked, taking Roman by surprise and he hesitantly showed him two fingers.

"Is it okay if I take care of you seeing as your caregiver is likely asleep?" Logan asked. He didn't hesitate to nod, it wasn't like he could much deny any offer of care, something he was deprived of for so long. "Alright, Roman." He felt the nerd ruffle through his hair and rub his back.

"Uppie?" Roman asked softly.

'Pick me up. Hold me. Tell me I've been good and that you love me?' He practically begged in his head.

"Of course, little prince." The logical side immediately leaned over to pick him up by his thighs, Roman balancing himself with an arm around Logan's shoulders.

He loved the warm feeling of the logical side holding him, something he hadn't received in far too long. He buried against his shoulder, he felt safe here from the shadow monsters with Logan to defend him.

"Do you want to wear something more comfy?" He nodded and let Logan carry him. It felt calming to be carried so he simply settled into it. He saw grey and navy blue walls greeting him to Logan's room and he let Logan help him into a red dragon onesie and kissed his face, making him giggle and smile. Logan handed him a rattling bunny and he shook it, giggling at the pretty new toy.

"It's pretty, isn't it?" Logan asked and he nodded vigorously. Logan gave a small laugh and a fond smile and Roman turned back to his toy for a moment before picking him back up and bringing him down to the kitchen.

"Is there anything you'd like to eat?" Logan asked. Roman handed him his bottle. "Nondairy milk or juice?" Roman bounced happily.

"Stawbewwy miwk!" Roman cheered.

"Of course, little prince." Logan sat him on the counter and took the bottle to make him his milk and he gave him a box of goldfish. "Here you go, honey." Logan handed him his bottle and led him to the couch. "We can watch the movie together. I was going to sleep after this one but I suppose we could sleep out here if you don't mind." Logan assured him.

"Yeah!" Roman agreed, watching along to The Little Mermaid and eventually he fell asleep against Logan, happy he didn't have to sleep alone in his room in the dark, especially when Logan was petting his hair and holding him close, he was so happy. He was glad Logan found him.


End file.
